A Friend of Fire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A boy gains a friend in Heatblast. Request fic for pokemonsora01. Rated T for some action violence.


**Pokemonsora01 requested this fanfic after winning the Ben 10 quiz I posted. The story plot and Jamie (the character he plays in this story) belong to him and Ben 10 and Heatblast, Big Chill, and the Necrofrigians all belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy!**

**A Friend of Fire**

Lots of music, books, and movies every day until school started again.

That's how Jamie pictured his days of summer vacation as he walked home from school. Today was the last day and it was time to enjoy himself.

Suddenly, he saw a bright ball of fire heading towards him. Eyes widening, Jamie hit the ground just two seconds before the fire ball landed and made the Earth shake. Jamie watched with fear-filled eyes as a strange creature made of fire walked out of the small crater made by his landing and came to stand in front of him, looking down at him with yellow, glowing eyes.

"Oh, snap," the creature spoke, kneeling beside Jamie. "Are you okay, kid? Did I hit you in landing?"

Jamie was too surprised to answer and stiffened a little when this fire person picked him up and set him back on his feet.

"Hey, kid," the person gently shook his shoulder. "Say something."

Jamie blinked and seemed to snap out of his surprised state. "Who, uh, what are you?" he asked, torn a little between freaking out and his curiosity.

The being chuckled. "I'm Heatblast," he said. "I'm a Pyronite from the star Pyrus."

"An alien?" Jamie asked. "That is so cool."

Heatblast seemed surprised. "You're not afraid?" he asked, almost certain the boy would run off yelling for the authorities.

Jamie shook his head. "No," he said. "Not really."

Heatblast nodded. "Where are you headed?" he asked the boy.

"Home," Jamie said. "Want to come with me?"

"Alright," Heatblast agreed. "Ever been flying before?" Jamie shook his head. "I can fly you home, if you want."

Jamie shrugged. "Okay," he said, watching as Heatblast cut a large section out of the ground to surf the wind. Jamie then climbed on and Heatblast wrapped an arm around him protectively to keep him from falling off.

"Hang on," said Heatblast and Jamie didn't hesitate to obey. They then took off and Jamie looked down at his hometown and was amazed. Heatblast saw Jamie's amazed look and he chuckled aloud. "Yeah, the view's great from up here," he agreed. They soon reached Jamie's place, which was a large house with a large barn in the country.

"There's a lot of room here," said Jamie. "None of the neighbors will see you."

Heatblast nodded. "Thanks, kid," he said. "Almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Jamie," he said.

"Alright, squirt," said Heatblast.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Jamie protested just before Heatblast grabbed him gently in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jamie laughed and tried to get free, but the Pyronite was too strong for him. Finally, Heatblast let him go.

"You're still shorter than me, kid," Heatblast pointed out teasingly, but it was true. He was about a foot taller than the boy. Jamie quickly slicked his hair back down, which was proving to be a bit of a challenge, making the fire alien laugh in amusement at the human's antics.

Suddenly, a cold blast of air came out of nowhere and Heatblast got frozen in ice. "Heatblast!" Jamie cried out, rushing to help his friend.

"Grab the boy!" came a yell and Jamie found himself being carried away by Necrofrigians. He struggled, but his captor's grip was too strong. One Necrofrigian stopped as the others flew off. Unlike the others of his kind who were mostly white and black, he was blue and black in coloring and he had learned a lot in the short time he had explored Earth. He knew all too well what the others wanted. They wanted to know the secrets of the Earth and how to destroy it and the boy would be leverage to get the Earth officials to obey. He now shook his head and moved toward Heatblast who was almost free.

"Listen closely," said the blue alien. "My leaders wanted that boy as leverage to get the authorities on Earth to give them weapons in return for the boy's safety."

"And I should trust you, why?" asked Heatblast, trying to warm up again.

"Because I don't want to see that young boy hurt," the other one said. "My name is Big Chill and I value other life forms unlike my leaders. I can take you to where they have him, but we must hurry."

"Okay, Big Chill," said Heatblast. "Show me where they took him."

Big Chill told Heatblast that they had taken the boy to the moon and also told him that his species were sensitive to sound and heat and any high-pitched sounds would immediately paralyze them enough for both Heatblast and the boy to escape. Heatblast knew he'd have to make his fire as hot as possible in order to survive out in space. Thanking Big Chill, he took off. _Hold on, Jamie, I'm coming,_ he thought as he prepared himself for outer space.

Meanwhile, on the moon, Jamie was frozen all except for his head and he was starting to get scared. "Contact the Earth officials," commanded the leader. "Surely they will make sure to do our bidding in order to keep the young one from being hurt."

"You freak!" said Jamie, struggling as best he could in his icy prison. "They'll never do what you want!"

The leader looked over at him. "I beg to differ," he said, coming over and grasping Jamie's chin, forcing him to look at him. "They will do everything to be sure that a child isn't hurt," the leader chuckled evilly. "Now, unless you want your head to be frozen, be quiet."

The hissed warning made Jamie immediately shut his mouth. He shivered as the cold of his prison and now his jaw where the leader had grabbed his chin were now seeping into his body, chilling him. He hung his head and hoped that Heatblast would soon come and rescue him.

A sudden solar flare made everyone look up to see Heatblast firing at the Necrofrigians fast and furious, sending one searing ball of flame after another at the icy aliens who retreated fast, leaving Jamie behind in his prison. "Heatblast!" Jamie cried out, hoping to get his friend's attention. It worked.

"Jamie!" Heatblast cried out in relief. "Hang on, kid."

The fire alien at once cut a section of rock to fly on. "You'll have to stay in there to protect you in outer space until we get to Earth," he said to Jamie, who didn't argue. Before he knew it, thanks to Heatblast flying as fast as he could, they were home.

Heatblast quickly melted all of the ice holding Jamie prisoner and then set a pile of logs on fire to make a huge bonfire. In about five minutes, it was going steadily and he got a log for Jamie to sit on while he sat on a rock. It was silent for a few moments until Jamie began to shiver again.

Heatblast, hearing the boy's teeth chatter, went over and scooped him up, carrying him back over to his rock and sitting down, setting Jamie in his lap. Jamie immediately snuggled closer to the alien's natural heat and Heatblast upped the temperature of his fire a bit to keep Jamie warm and wrapped his arms around him to provide more warmth. Jamie stopped shivering after a moment, feeling safe and protected in the fatherly way Heatblast held him. After a moment, he spoke.

"Hey, Heatblast?" he said, making the Pyronite look down at him. "Thanks for being here for me and for being my best friend."

Heatblast smiled. "You're welcome, kid," he said.

They may have been two different alien species, but the friendship they shared saw past that, because it's not who you are on the outside, but on the inside, that's most important.

**Pokenmonsora01: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
